Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a metalclad switchgear assembly with partial discharge detection for the interior of the cladding.
With regard to the operation of high or medium-voltage switchgear assemblies, a general aim is to identify and remove disturbances as early as possible. This relates in particular to partial discharges, which are often a preliminary sign of serious disturbances, for example flashovers. In clad or encapsulated systems, partial discharges from the outside can be detected only with difficulty.
A measurement system for identifying such disturbances has been disclosed, for example, in the article "Sensorik fur GIS-Anlagen" (Sensor system for GIS assemblies), by Armin Diessner, published at the ETG Sponsor symposium from May 3 to Jun. 29 1994. In the measurement system described therein, disturbance signals are output by measurement probes, and are analyzed.
German Utility Model 94 20 199 discloses a metalclad high-voltage switchgear assembly in which a surface acoustic wave (SAW) element is arranged in one of a plurality of gas areas thereof. The SAW is used to detect gas components which are produced as a result of an arc acting upon the quenching gas contained in the cladding, or for detection of pressure waves. In this case, an antenna is arranged on the outside of the cladding and is used for wireless information transmission to an evaluation device.